1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for low power operation of a wireless binaural hearing aid.
2. Description of Related Art
A hearing aid refers to a device worn by a user to assist in clear perception of sounds generated around the user. A binaural hearing aid may provide a user with clearer and more accurate sounds by performing data communication between a first hearing aid and a second hearing aid. Such a binaural hearing aid is used by a large number of people.
In order to improve the performance of the binaural hearing aid, research has been conducted on various aspects, such as, for example, a scheme of reconstructing a connection between various signal processing blocks provided in a binaural hearing aid, depending on a situation, a scheme of transferring messages between devices for resolving an issue of impeded communication between devices that is caused by a movement of a user. Recent research has been directed to improve the efficiency of a binaural hearing aid.